Shave!
by ManganimeManiac65
Summary: Looks like France and England are arguing again. This time it's about shaving their beard/eyebrows! But will things go too far? Set in Gakuen!Hetalia with some fluffy FrUK! Just to be on the safe side, I must warn that USUK fans might hate my guts after reading this because America acts somewhat obnoxious.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Not me.

~XxXxX~

"Oh, just look at them, they're fighting again," Japan says with a sigh.

"I don't think I've seen a time where those two weren't together and fighting," America responds with a chuckle. Japan shoots him a little glare and America shrugs with a small smile. France and England were fighting about something once again.

"I'm worried. Is fighting that much bad?" Japan says in concern.

"Nah, surly it's not much of a big deal. I read on the internet once that couples who fight have a strong connection with each other because they know each other's weak spots and they defend each other from others, but poke at each other at the same time. Or something like that," America said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Japan looks at the dark blonde in awe of his knowledge of relationships. "So, what are they arguing about this time?" America asks curiously with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"From what I can tell, it looks like France-san is teasing England-san about his eyebrows and England-san is yelling at France-san to shave his, um, 'mini-beard'?" Japan says, relaying what tidbits of the argument that was comprehensible from all the rough housing France and England were doing.

"If you ask me, England should just shave his brows and France should shave off that beard. One less thing to worry about, am I right?" America says.

"America-san, I think it's a bit more complicated than that," Japan murmurs. America turns on his heel towards the opposite direction.

"Well, I don't want to get involved in any of that. I'm going to grab a burger someplace. Want to come?" he asks. Japan, not really having much choice, mingled behind America like a shadow, occasionally glancing back at the bickering pair.

"Beardy!"

"Eyebrows!"

The Brit and Frenchman glared at each other. Though their eyes are lovely shades of green and blue, they burned with dark, black fire. The tension and anger was practically radiating from them to the point it feels like it has turned into a cold, heavy object on your shoulders. Although those last two insults were incredibly lame, they both still were somewhat offended. At last, England broke the stare by closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"France, if you want me to shave my eyebrows so that their 'normal' then I will," he said with eerie calmness. France's eyes widen in shock.

"There must be a catch," France said, immediately realizing England wouldn't step down so easily from a fight like this. Although they fight often, they rarely have fights so heated about something so outrageously ridiculous. Fights like this make them take to new heights of insults. The almost deadly silence at the end is the scary part, for those who happened to watch and for France and England, no matter how sharp their glares are.

England continues. "I will try to make my eyebrows look normal, if you shave your beard." France narrowed his eyes and sighed, placing a hand on his hip, leaning on one of his feet. He kind of liked his beard, it was a look he took a liking to over time. He rubs his chin in thought. He feels the roughness of it. Boy, was it worth it? It wasn't as drastic as it was England shaving his eyebrows. He supressed a smirk from the thought. But he also particularly liked his eyebrows, although he did make fun of England for it quite often. It was only because he loved them so much. Was it worth the loss? He supposed it would be a change he'd like to experience.

Many of the same kinds of thoughts were going through England's head, also. He knew that his eyebrows were thick. Abnormally thick, actually. America even teases him about it, calling them "caterpillars." He didn't like the thought of two gigantic caterpillars sitting on his forehead. He often thought of getting rid of them, but knew France would just find another way to tease him. He also thought of France's beard. It made him look rough and it must certainly feel rough, but that just not being there? England found the thought odd, having trouble keeping his eyebrows furrowed and not raising into a curious expression. He simply awaited France's answer.

After some thought, France straightened his curved and slouched posture and said, "Okay."

~The Next Day~

Everyone was staring in his direction. Jaws dropped. Eyes widened. Everyone was murmuring. "Is that really him?" "Are you sure it isn't someone else?" "Why did he do that?"

England walked through the school corridors with his new, thin eyebrows. He felt awkward with everyone staring, pointing and mumbling. He looked down at the ground to try avoid eye contact with anyone. But he accidentally bumped into America. "Whoa, dude, watch it!" America said. He turned around and saw England. "E-ENGLAND?!"

England realized he bumped into America. England saw that he was with Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Spain and Japan. Not good, he thought. He looked down and scurried off before anyone else could see what was happening. "Veh, what's wrong, America?" Italy asked. But America was too shocked to even respond. What he just saw was still processing in his brain.

France went to school just to find there wasn't much reaction from anyone. Just the occasional, "Hey, France, you shaved?" Nothing much, just as he expected. But as he walked through the hallways, he heard people talking about England. "Without those eyebrows, he looks so attractive!" "I wonder why he never even considered to do that before." "At least he's not as sore to look at, now."

Anger silently boiled within France. _Why couldn't people love England for who he is?_ he thought. After a while, he spotted England. He looked gorgeous without those eyebrows, but there was strange feeling of... loss. The next thing he saw was some guy walking up and talking to him. England blushed. So cute, France thought. But he thought the guy was getting a little too close. England shrank a little, blush growing darker. All of a sudden, he slapped the guy in the face and ran away. France raised an eyebrow in confusion and ran after England.

Sitting underneath a giant tree with beautiful yellow flowers, England thought. _Everyone ignored me, teased me. Now everyone's staring, pointing, trying to make a move on me,_ he thought. He curled up and hugged himself. England then heard the crunching of leaves beneath feet. Then a voice. A soft, comforting and familiar voice. "Angleterre?"

Although England wanted to be with him, he didn't want to seem so small and helpless. "Go away, frog," he says sourly. France sighs and looks around. He wasn't sure where the voice came from.

"England, please tell me what's wrong," France pleaded. England remained silent. "If you're upset about what I said yesterday, I know it was harsh and I'm sorry."

"It's not about yesterday, you idiot," England replies softly. "It's about today."

"Please come out so I can see your face," France asks. More silence follows. England stands up and steps out of his hiding place. France heard the noise he made and turned around to face England. England was facing the tree, away from him. France walks up to England. "Come on, turn around. Let me see you," France pleads. England turns around but remains looking down. France gently pulls England's face up by his chin. England still refused to look at him directly, but France couldn't take his eyes off of him.

England blushed a little and said, "Stop staring at me..." He crossed his arms. France couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but you're just too cute. I can't take my eyes off of you," France says, petting England's cheek soothingly. "Now tell big brother what's wrong."

"This is exactly what's wrong. People are all over me now that my eyebrows are normal and I don't like that for some reason," England says.

"I see, you want people to like you for who you are, right?" France says. England thinks about it for a while then nods. England coulsn't help but think, _he knows me so well._ "Well, there is one person who likes you the way you are."

England looks skeptically up at France. "Who?" France leans down and passionately kisses England. He widens his eyes in surprise, but kisses back. After so long, France pulls back and hugs England. "France... why? We fight so much. I was even thinking about breaking up with you since we fight so much."

France frowns. "Don't you dare ever think that. I only tease you because I find those traits attractive. I love your thick eyebrows. I love your fashion. I love your messy hair. I love you."

"France... I... I love you, too," England sighs. "N-Not only because of the fact that you're so handsome..." he adds, blushing a little. France chuckles and places a soft kiss on England's cheek.

~Day After That~

"Well, this isn't going to go back to how it was for quite a while," England says with a slightly annoyed sigh. He looked at himself in the mirror. The change was very significant and he wanted it to go back to the way it was. For him and, a bit more importantly, for France. He looked at France through the mirror. He turned around and walked over to France. They were currently in the bathroom.

As they walked out together he looked at him again. France noticed this. "What?" he asks with a laugh.

England smiles and says, "Did I tell you that you look so much younger now that you shaved? I like that look, it reminds me of when we were little."

"Ah, yes, I remember you wanted to grow your hair out to look like me!" France remembers. They both laugh.

"Well, it only makes sense, I looked up to you. You were my 'big brother.'" England used his fingers and air quoted "big brother." France teasingly pushed England and they laughed. They walked through the hallway holding hands and smiling like there was absolutely no reason to be sad.

"It looks like they made up," Japan says with a smile. America was about to open his mouth to say something but Japan cut him off by saying, "Don't ruin the moment, America-san, you still have a lot to learn." America sighs. _Relationships,_ he thinks.

~The End~


End file.
